1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection frame and, especially to a protection frame for a portable device to be mounted around the portable device for protection.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With the progress of technology, people receive information more frequently so that people also depend on portable devices more. Besides their original functions, portable devices are required to provide more diversified functions. For example, mobile phones are originally used for communication. Now mobile phones are required to have other functions such as surfing the internet, photographing, reading electronic books, watching movies and the like. For users, the traditional way to hand hold mobile phones is not enough to make proper use of all functions. Therefore, how users utilize various functions conveniently becomes one of the key points for research and design.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a protection frame to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.